Heavenly nymph, Izanami and The Blue Exorcist
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: After an incident that took place 8 years ago, Kaminaga Izanami, a young 15 year old girl comes to True Cross Academy under an order of Mephisto. To hold her family honor and to succed with revenge, she must deal with her new surrounding away from home. But she isn't just some girl who wants revenge. (Sorry, I suck at summeries!) RinXOC
1. Prologue

**Hello! CTS HERE!**

**SO here's a new fanfic for Blue Exorcist lovers! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The night of the Red Ash Massacre_

_Screaming was heard all over the place, the night where red flames burned away the wooden gates of the Japanese style mansion. Bodies of corpses laid in their pool of blood as terror were scourged in to their lifeless eyes._

_The young child ran around calling out to her family, running down the blazing halls, as se continued searching for her family._

_"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Onii-chan, Hiro-" There was a soft cry of a baby in the flames, "Yukine!" She ran down the hall and to the room of the baby carriage where the baby laid in her bed, awakened by the immense heat. "Yukine!" She quickly took out the baby from the bed and rushed out to the hall. The baby continued to cry in her arms, "Sh~, it's okay," She tried to calm the girl down, "It's-" She became tense at the slow and heavy sound moving towards her._

_"There you are," Her eyes widened as she immediately turned to the person. Then the blood curdling_ scream broke out of her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Red Hair Slayer

Chapter 1: The red Hair Slayer

"Then I leave everything to you two while my absences," She spoke to the two kids standing by the gates of the large Japanese style house. Her brother nodded softly.

"Leave everything to us, Nee-san," he told her.

"Please be careful, and please take care of your body, Onee-sama," The young girl in a kimono told her.

"Yeah, I understand, you too, Yukine." Yukine leaned to the small charm on school bag.

"Hitsune, please guide Onee-sama."

_"Alright! Leave it to me!"_ The cat shape charm yelled out enthusiastically (Imagine Matsukaze from Maji de Watashi ni Koi shinasai)

Pulling the two in to one last hug, she held them close "Look out for each other, and stay by each other's side." she whispered to their ears, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yes, we'll be waiting for your return," Yukine replied.

"Just be careful."

Giving a nod, she gave a weak smiled. "Yeah." She turned and headed to the car waiting for her.

* * *

TIme Skip!

* * *

Looking down at the eastern style grave, the long heir girl set down a bouquet of white lilies in front. "Fujimoto-dono, may you rest in peace." She prayed.

"So this is where you were," her head shot up to the man- correction, demon dresses in a completely white suit with a cape. Even though it was a bright outside, he held an umbrella out, "Hello, Kaminaga's slayer."

"Mephisto…"

_"Oh, the clown."_ Hitsune commented.

"I was worried you might now show."

"I do not take back my own words or vows." she spoke strictly. He gave her a smirk.

"Very well, now let's go." He stepped to the side showing the way to a pink limousine.

_"Really? Pink?"_

Stepping to the grounds of True Cross Academy, she kept taking quick glances around. Looking down at the white dog walking in front of her path, she sighed.

"Is it necessary to disguise yourself?"

"Well, we can't have the Head Master walk out so freely, can we?"

Letting out a huff and she kept her right hand closer to her side.

"Don't forget you have to attend cram school after class."

"I understood your terms the first time." He gave her a smirk before turning away.

* * *

"This is out new student, Kaminaga Izanami," The teacher introduced, "Kaminaga-san, would you tell us about yourself." She remained silent, "Kaminaga-san?"

"Oi, Izacchi! Say something!" Izanami took a breath.

"I'm not here to make friends," she stated, "Just stay out of my way, that's all."

Everyone stared at her strangely.

"Eh- well, very well. You may sit in the far back and if you have a problem as Okumura-kun." And with that, She walked down the rows of desks and sat in the far back looking out the window.

_"What's with her?"_

_"Is she picking a fight?"_

_"She's scary."_

She huffed and ignored the comments.

* * *

After the first few periods, Izanami sat outside in silence looking up at the sky.

"Heh, not bad so far… Okay, Izacchi! Let's finished this day with a blast of energy!" Hitsune exclaimed.

Izanami just sighed.

"Nya~" she looked down to a small black cat with green eyes staring at her.

"What? Did Hiro send you?" She got down and petted it's soft fur, "There's nothing to worry about," she whispered, "I'm fine." The cat meowed again.

"Thanks, I'll be careful." Then it turned and ran off in to the woods. Getting up on her feet, she sighed, "I'll do my best."

"Now that's more like it." She turned to the demon standing on the light pole. Her eyes immediately flared in to a blood read color. "Oya, I thought you hated using those eyes."

"It reacts on its own when your type is around," she replied turning away, "What do you want?" she asked changing the subject.

"I have your dorming arrangements."

"Ha?"

Mephisto passed her a slip of paper.

"This is where you'll be staying for now, they will be waiting for you after the cram school." He informed, "Keep your cover low, if the higher ups hear of this, things will get out of hand."

"I know," she snapped, "You don't need to repeat yourself."

He smirked and nodded, "Very well then, goodbye." The in to the wind he vanished. Her eyes calmed returning to her original color.

"Che, damn it."

"Man, that guy is getting on my nerves." She turned on her heel and headed back to class hearing the warning bell.

* * *

TIme Skip again!

* * *

"This is it for today," Okumura Yukio called out to the students, Izanami packed her books into her bag and got up from her seat. "Izanami-san, hello." Yukio called out to her.

"Oh, Yukio, long time no see." She talked casually.

"Oi! Aren't you forgetting about me!?" Hitsune yelled

"Yes. I'm sure Professor Pheles has talked to you about your dorming arrangements."

"Oh, yes."

"Oi."

"I see then, please follow me."

Walking to the old dorm, they walked in and down to the dining hall.

"Yukio you're-" Rin turned turn the two, "Kaminaga, what are you doing here?"

"She's going to be staying with us. I already told you this, Nii-san."

"Eh- really?"

"QUIT IGNORING ME!" Hitsune yelled.

"Hm? Where's that voice coming from?" Rin asked.

"Ah, sorry about that." Izanami took the charm off her bag and set in on a table.

"Orai! Orai! I'm Hitsune! Izacchi's shikigami charm!" Hitsune declared loudly. The two boys turned their heads to Izanami.

"It was a gift from my younger sister…"

"Oh, I see."

"Don't make fun of me!" Rin crouched down in interest.

"How is this talking? Is there a switch or something?" Rin asked.

"Ha?! Do I looked like a toy?!"

"Nii-san, it's a shikigami. She just told you." Yukio explained.

"Heh~ What is a shikigami?"

_Cue the moment of silence..._

"Heh, are you serious?" Hitsune snickered.

"Ha?! What's your problem?!"

"It's your big ass of a head!"

"Ha?! You're just small!"

Izanami sighed emotionlessly at the two. "Izanami-san, let me show you to your room."

"Aa, thank you." The two walk down the hall. Izanami looked up at him and broke the silence between the two, "Did Mephisto tell you something?"

"He explained the reason of your job. You still haven't given up, have you?"

"Of course, that is something I refuse to let go." She spoke with pride. Yukio sighed.

"You shouldn't be the only one to hold on to that burden."

"As the head of the Kaminaga Clan, I have no other choice."

The rest of their walk became silent.

"Here's your room." Yukio told her, "If you need anything don't hold back to ask Nii-san or I."

"Aa, thanks again, Yukio." Izanami set her bags down and looked around the room.

"Well, ain't this comfy." Hitsune commented.

"How did you get here?"

"Oi, it's my duty to protect you. I have to be by your side. So no questions."

"Kay, kay."

"Putting that aside, did you feel anything strange when coming this way?"

"Aa," Hitsune sighed.

"Yoshi! Let's go out tonight, Izacchi!"

* * *

Stepping out when all lights went out, Izanami walked around the woods. Her eyes focused on her surroundings. Making her moves swift and silent, she made every move with caution.

"Where is this thing?" Hitsune asked, "I can't-"

"Shh." Izanami glanced around the woods.

"What's wrong?"

There was a slow and sluggish sound in the distance. Izanami advanced forward to the sound as her eyes began glowing red. Stopping after a few steps she saw the figure lurking.

"Oni wo kake, chou ni nari," (Chase the demon, become a butterfly) Izanami whispered as she put her hands together, "Akatsuki, Aochi," (Red moon, blue blood.) Her hand began to glow as she began to pull out a long, sleek katana, "Kami ni chikai nashi, akuma ni keiyaku nashi," (No vow to the gods, no contract to the devil) She pulled out the katana as her black hair began to dye into a deep red color. She began unsheathing her sword, "Kuroki yami ni, ken wo tsukisase," (Stab the blade in to the darkness). Lightly sliding her palm on the blade, she let her blood coat her sword. "Kaminaga Izanami, mairi."

The creature took notice on Izanami's presence and immediately launched it's claws at her. Raising her blade to black her eyes widened.

"Inugami?" She swung forward pushing it back. The Yokai got up, growling at her with it's blood stain teeth. Izanami glance to the torn remains of the animals,

"What's going on?" Hitsune asked.

"I don't know."

The Inugami howled and ran towards Izanami with top speed. Wasting no movement or time, she swiftly dodged trying to grasp the situation of the yokai.

_"Why is an inugami attacking living animals?"_ Stepping forward, she threw it back with her scabbard. The Inugami whined in pain, but immediately got up on it's feet.

"Izacchi! We don't have much options!"

Her grip tighted on her sword. She closed her eyes, "Forgive me." She stepped forward and swung her blade. Crossing paths, the Inugami dropped to the ground with a thud. Izanami looked at the ground and sighed. She swiped her sword letting the blood fall off her blade. Her and eye color died down as she sheathing her sword. Putting her hand out, the blade slowly sank back into her palm. She turned to the inugami. She got down on one knee, "Joubu seyo," (Rest in peace) The inugami sinked into it's own blood and vanished without a trace. Getting up, she looked down at her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned her head up to the moon, and clutched her chest, "Let's head back."


	3. Chapter 2: Disturbing Winds

**_Chapter 2: Disturbing winds_**

_"Where is everyone?" She ran down the hall for her life clutching her baby sister close to her. _

_"Somebody! Help!" She heard someone scream._

_"Hiro?!"_

_"Onee-chan!" He eyes widened and she ran to the room where her brother cried out. "Onee-chan!" The young boy laid trapped under the fallen shelves and books cases._

_"Hiro!" _

_She immediately ran to her brother's rescue. Setting her sister down, she began pushing off some of the burning pieces not caring for her hand. Getting down, she pulled her brother out,_

_ "It's okay," She embraced her brother, "It's okay, Hiro. I'm here." She tried to calm down her brother. _

_Hot tears raced down his cheeks as he suffered from the deep cuts and burns on his back. Izanami got up, _

_"Hurry we have to-" She stopped at the creaking behind her. _

_Her brother's eyes went wide complete fear. She froze in her place and dared to look back. Slowly turning her head, her eyes met the reflection of herself from the blade held by the figure. The blade was raised and brought down._

"HYA-!" Bolting up from her bed, Izanami gasped and heavily panted as she covered her face. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she shook in fear. Tears threatened to fall any minute.

"Are you okay?" Hitsune asked. Izanami took a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah," She looked down at her hand to find it shaking uncontrollably. "Damn it…" She clutched her shoulders trying to stop herself from shaking.

* * *

Walking down to the diner hall, Izanami stared down at her right hand.

"Are you really okay?" Hitsune asked.

"Yeah, it's just the first time I pulled out Onikiri while being far away from the main house. My body isn't used to the slow energy recovery." She replied. She put her hand by her side.

"But, you haven't even pulled out Yasutsuna and you're already shaking,"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She came to the diner hall and was greeted by Rin.

"Hey, Izanami." He greeted.

"Izanami?"

"Oh, on first name basis already."

Ignoring Hitsune, Izanami glanced around, "Where's Yukio?"

"He left early for a mission."

"Oh." She sat down and began eating her breakfast. She looked down at the food slightly amazed by the taste.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh- nothing! It's just… been awhile since I ate something my younger sister didn't make." She told him. "But, the food great," She replied.

"Thanks! Your younger sister cooks? How old is she?"

"Nine." Rin looked at her in shock.

"Is she good?"

"A-Aa…" She replied, "What is he getting at?"

Suddenly, Rin bolted up from his seat causing her to jump a bit, "Ukobach!" The cooking familliar jumped up, "We're going make something that's going to blow Izanami's mind for dinner, got it!?"

"Eh?" Ukobach looked at Izanami and nodded.

"Alright!"

"It's too late to stop men when they are motivated." Hitsune sighed.

After breakfast, Izanami and Rin walked together to school. Rin walked with his hands in his pocket and Izanami walked reading a book.

"Nah, Izanami."

"What?" She asked not looking up from her book.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to a local school in Aomori."

"Heh, you were in Aomori? IS it cold there?"

"During the winter."

"Heh," Rin looked down to her gloved hands, "Hm? Why are you wearing gloves?"

"No reason-" She stopped in the middle of the road and shut her eyes feeling a burning sensation in her eyes.

"Izanami?" Rin ran over to her, "What's wrong?"

The burning strengthened suddenly, "A demon? Where?" Holding her head, Izanami glanced around.

"Oi, Izanami!" Rin called out to her. Izanami turned to Rin.

"Could it be? These eyes are reacting to him?"

Suddenly, the burning sensation stopped and Izanami dropped to her knees, "Oi!" Rin got down to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Aa, I'm fine," Izanami replied after a moment.

"Eh- okay…" She started heading ahead.

"What are you, Okumura Rin?"

* * *

Sitting alone near the water fountain during lunch break, Izanami flipped through the old book that was brought from the shed in her house. Flipping through the thin rice paper pages, she closed the book.

"What's wrong, Izacchi?"

"I don't like how the wind flows today." She stood up and looked at the woods surrounding her as a soft wind blew through her.

"Aa, there's poison."

Her eyes began to glow, "What is this-" She was cut off by a sudden strong wind, rippling through the woods surrounding her. Izanami put her arm up guard, and stepped back.

"What the hell?!" Hitsune yelled.

The wind halt, and Izanami looked up at the tall figure. Tall and build, grayish-white hair with black eyes with yellow iris, the demon had eagle claws for hands and feet, and a scorpion tail behind. He was dressed in a dark green robe with black pants underneath.

Izanami's eyes glowed painfully and she glared.

"Who are you? And what purpose do you have being here?" She asked putting her hands together. The demon smirked.

"I'm Pazuzu, the King demon of the wind. I'm here to play, Missy." Izanami's glare sharpened.

Izanami began to whisper quickly as she pulled out her blade from her hand, "Then, come." She gestured. Pazuzu smirked and ran at her. Izanami ran at the wind demon and ducked dodging his claws. Rushing past him, she headed straight towards the woods. Pazuzu sighed.

"You want to play, Missy?" he smirked, "Fine." And he ran after her at quick speed.

Little did Izanami notice, she was being watched by Mephisto, who sat in his office with a grin.

"Time for a little test, Kaminaga Slayer."

* * *

The bell rang through the halls, signaling that class was starting. Rin walked in and sat down at his seat, but turned to find Izanami still not back.

"Hm? Izanami?" He looked around, and waited, but by the time the teacher came in, Izanami was still not back, "Where is she?"

* * *

Izanami slashed down, slicing through the winds coming towards her. Looking up to Pazuzu, she took a deep breath. Blood dripped from the fresh wound on her cheek, staining her uniform.

"I underestimated him…" Izanami was already covered in scratches and visible wounds all over. "I have no choice." She took a deep breath, "Ni no banshou," she whispered.

"Izzachi!"

"Tsuki ni mayoi, kami ni kakusare. (Lost in the moon, hidden by the gods) Yoru no yami ni odore ba yoi.(Dance in the darkness of night) Inochi no honou wo kese ba yoi.(Turn out the flame of life)" From her left hand, she pulled out another katana, stained in a bright red color with jiggered teeth, "Kamikiri, Yasutsuna." Izanami dashed towards Pazuzu, dodging the winds coming at her. Pazuzu put an arm up to block both of her swords at once. He met her eyes with a glare.

"You're weak," Izanami threw her leg forward, but Pazuzu jumped back, dodging again. "I'm getting bored of this," He put his hands by his side, "I'll kill you now," Pazuzu suddenly vanished from his place.

"What-" Izanami turned, blocking his claws from digging in to her chest. Pushing him back with a strong push, and lunged forward to strike. Pazuzu smirked.

"Slow." He shot out another gust of wind towards Izanami. Izanami blocked, but Pazuzu took that distraction as a chance and lunged forward, impaling her chest with just his arm.

"Izzachi!" Grabbing her by the neck, Pazuzu pulled out his arm and licked his bloodstained arm. He looked up at her with a frown.

"Bitter, your blood is bitter." He threw her away like a rag. Izanami hit a nearby tree and dropped to the ground coughing blood. Struggling to breath, Izanami spatted blood out. "Oh, you're still alive?" He slowly advanced towards her, "What a stubborn girl…"

Izanami looked down to see the tips of her hair turning black. Her eyes widened.

"I'm already out of energy?!" Her grip on her swords tightened. Izanami looked up to Pazuzu. He lifted his arm.

"Die-" Then Pazuzu jumped back dodging bullets.

"Izanami-san!" Yukio yelled. He ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yukio…?"

"Don't get in the way!" Pazuzu yelled and launched at Yukio. Izanami got up and ran in front of Yukio, taking another hit to the chest.

"Izanami-san!"

Pazuzu smirked in victory, but his eyes widened as Izanami grabbed his arm tightly.

"Yukio, shoot!" She yelled.

"What- I-"

"Hurry up! I can't hold on to him much longer!" She clenched her teeth, baring the pain. She glanced back at Yukio and nodded. Yukio lifted his gun and shot on bullet. The bullet shot through Izanami and hit directly to Pazuzu's hand. Letting out and agonizing shriek, Pazuzu forcefully pulled away from Izanami, clutching his hand.

"Damn-!" He spatted. He looked up at the two and jumped back disappearing in to the wind. Letting out a relief, Izanami dropped to her knees. The red hue in her hair vanished instantly.

"Izanami-san!" Yukio ran to treat her wounds, "How rash can you be?! There could have been other ways!"

"I'm fine-" She coughed in to her hands. "You know about my fast regeneration ability."

"Show me see your wounds," He ordered her, "You may heal quickly but you can't forget you get affected by demon stains," He added.

He helped her lay down on flat ground as he began treating her demon wounds. Looking at the cuts on her cheek and arm; they were healing in seconds, leaving no traces of a cut behind. After injecting her with medicine to counter the demons poison, Yukio let out a sigh in relief.

"You should be alright now."

"Aa, thanks, Yukio." He helped her up.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Izanami drew her swords in to her hands and started walking off back to the dorm. Yukio looked at her back and sighed.

"You really haven't changed, Izanami-san."

* * *

Izanami entered from the back and walked up to her room. Before dinner, she sneaked in to the bath. Stripping off the bloodstained uniform, she sat in the large bath. Leaning against the wall, she sighed. Looking down to her shaking hand, she clenched her fist in frustration.

"This is no good…" she muttered.

"Izanami?" She jumped and turned to the blurred figure behind the safety glass.

"O-Okumura?!" She sunk in to the bath, "What?"

"Dinner is almost ready, so you should get out soon."

"Eh- Yeah, I'll be getting out soon…"

Rin nodded and turned to leave, but stopped, seeing the blood stains on her uniform hidden under her clean clothes. His eyes widened.

* * *

Izanami got out of the bath, and took her towel wrapping it around her body. Stepping out she got changed in to her shrine maiden clothing. Drying her hair, she put her towel in to the laundry basket and headed up to put away her uniform.

"It's a good thing you brought an extra." Hitsune commented.

"Aa."

Walking down to the dinner, Izanami was about to enter, when someone covered her eyes.

"Uwa- who-"

"Calm down, it's me!" Rin yelled.

"Okumura?! What are you doing?"

"Just let me lead you." Rin helped her move across the room without hitting anything. "Okay, here!" Rin uncovered her eye revealing a huge feast of his cooking on the table.

"What-"

"Woah."

"What's all this about, Nii-san?"

"Well, I wanted to show Izanami that I can cook as great as her younger sister and Ukobach and I made our best dishes!" Rin told Yukio.

"Yukine-chan? You're getting competitive over a nine year old?"

"Shut up, four-eyes!" Rin sighed, "Come on, let's eat." They were all seated with a plate full of food. Rin sat waiting for Izanami to take the first bite.

"Nii-san, you're making it awkward for her."

"Itadakimasu," Izanami took a bite and her eyes widened. "It's good." She said. Rin jumped out of his seat and punched the air.

"Yatta! We did it, Ukobach!" Ukobach nodded.

"Man, he sure if prideful of his cooking…" Hitsune sighed.

"Come on, let's eat." Rin put his hands together saying thanks and began stuffing his face.

* * *

After dinner, Izanami went to bed (Yukio ordered her) as Yukio sat in the dining room drinking a cup of tea while Rin stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes; Rin's mind kept thinking about the bloody uniform he saw before dinner.

"Yukio."

"What, Nii-san?"

"What id Izanami?"


	4. Chapter 3: Scars

**_Chapter 3: Scars_**

_"Onii-sama!" A tall male with raven hair and gentle purple eyes turned to the young girl running to his side. "Onii-sama, are you heading out for training again?" The girl asked him. The male softly smiled and patted her head._

_"Yeah, I'm heading out with Karasu-tengu and Kubi-nashi." He told her, "I'll be back in a week."_

_"Are you going to going far?"_

_"A bit." The male got on one knee to match the girls height, "During that time, protect everyone here, okay?" He told the girl. The girl's smile widened and she nodded strongly._

_"Hai, Onii-sama!"_

"O…nii-sama…" Izanami let out a small raspy voice in her sleep as a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. Sitting on the bedside table, Hitsune let out a small sigh.

"I fear for what's to come, Izacchi."

* * *

_**~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~**_

* * *

On the early morning of Sunday, Izanami was up and changing in to a simple mid sleeve blazer and black knee length skirt. Pulling on her shirt, Izanami suddenly flinched in pain. Hitsune immediately noticed her pained expression and turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Hitsune asked.

"Yeah…" She replied with no emotion.

"You know, forcing yourself is just going to get in your way. If it's too much to deal with, you need to go back." Hitsune reminded.

"I know." She just responded putting on her jacket.

Grabbing her portal keys, she headed to the door. Quietly opening the door, she stepped out. Glancing around, she felt no other presence around her. Walking downstairs, she walked out headed outside towards the woods. After walking for a few minutes, she let out a sigh and stopped.

"You can come out, Okumura." She glanced back as Rin stepped out of the bushes, "What do you want?"

"What are you doing out this early? On a Sunday?"

"Just for a walk," She told him putting her hands on her hips, "What are you doing following me?"

"I-I wasn't following you!" He spatted all flustered, "I was- you know- sleeping on the roof and I saw you so I decided to go after you!" Izanami raised an eye and sighed again.

"If you're just going to be a nuisance, go away-!"

"Wait!"

"What?!" She growled with aggravation.

"Eh- well…" He looked to the side, "About yesterday's homework…"

"Ha?"

"Did you finish it?"

"What?"

"Yesterday's homework from the cram school did you finish it?!" he yelled.

"Of course."

"Eh?! Seriously?"

"I finished it when I got it."

"Eh?!" Izanami sighed.

"Is that all? I'm-" Izanami was cut off when she was pushed to the ground by Rin. With her quick senses, she caught the large figure swooping above the two at an unbelievable speed. Izanami sat up and looked up at a dark figure staring at her with one eye. Her eyes widened, "Ochigami?" She turned to Rin, "Okumura, run-" Rin grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the dorms, "Ah-! Oi!"

"Just shut up and run!" Izanami became stunned at Rin. The two continued running down the road, without looking back to see the creature. But no matter how long they ran, they never reached the dorms.

"Okumura! Stop!" Rin stopped and turned to her.

"What?!"

"It's too late. The second we saw that thing, it trapped us." She told him.

"Ha?! What do you mean?" Izanami glanced around their surroundings.

"If you've noticed, we've been running for a while now. The dorm wasn't too far away." She explained, "The Ochigami trapped us in a small dimension."

"Ochigami? You know what that thing is?"

"Aa,"

"Wait? How did it get in then? Isn't the school protected by Mephisto's barrier?" He asked.

"Youkai are different from demons." Izanami put her hand together and took a deep breath, "Onikiri, kurogane." She pulled out the sleek, katana in its black scabbard. "Stay back, It's coming." Removing the blade out of its scabbard, she gripped the handle of the blade. _"If it's just an Ochigami," _She turned quickly, slicing a deep gash in to the Ochigami. "_It's easy."_ But suddenly, there was a deep pain rushing down her spine causing her to wince.

"Izanami?" Rin ran to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Their surrounding began to blur as familiar surroundings of the school were shown. Izanami took her sword and drew it back into her hand. She headed down the road leaving Rin.

"Ah- oi!" Rin ran after her, "What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"You know what! That thing; with you pulling out a sword out of your hand. What was all that?"

"That was an yōkai and what I pulled out of my hand was an yōtō." She responded bluntly. "Now go away. You're annoying-" Rin grabbed her wrist.

"What are you here for, Izanami? First, you come home with your uniform bloodstained, now this? What are you and Yukio hiding?" Izanami glared and puller her arm out of Rin's tight grasp.

"It's none of your business." She muttered before walking away.

* * *

_**~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~**_

* * *

Yukio lead the group of the cram class to the dorms. Izanami sat on the roof looking down at the group.

"Oh~ It seems we're having some guest."

"It's an extra class for the cram class." Izanami told Hitsune, "They're going to be here for a few days."

"Ho… then let's take this class with an positive attitude! Orai!" Hitsune turned and say Izanami gone from her seat. "Ara? Izacchi? Where'd you go?"

Izanami walked down the hall and sighed. "Ochigami was around, that's a bad omen."

"Nya~!" She stopped and turned to Kuro, _"What's wrong?"_

Getting down, Izanami petted Kuro's fur. "What would you do in these times, Nii-sama?"

_"Hm? What's up with you? You're weird."_

"Sorry for being weird."

Kuro froze up,_ "You understand what I'm saying?!"_

"Of course, it's not like I can talk only to Youkai. Ahaha," Izanami told him as she continued patting his head with a smile.

"You're really weird." Izanami looked down at him.

"Yeah, I guess I am-" Suddenly, she winced and clutched her shoulder in pain.

_"Hm? What's wrong?"_

Izanami looked to see the red stain seeping through her shirt, "Che, seriously?" Izanami got up and headed to her room.

_"Where are you going?"_

Izanami made quick strides down the hall accidently bumping into Shiemi on the way.

"Ah- Izanami-san, it's time for a bath-" Izanami ignored her and ran off. Shiemi stared at her and her eyes widened at the sight of blood on her shoulder blade. "She's hurt?" Shiemi followed her and turned the corner, but Izanami was gone. Immediately, she ran down the hall to find Rin. Rin was in the kitchen with Ukobach preparing dinner. "Rin!" She called.

"Shiemi? What's wrong?"

"I think Izanami-san is inured!"

"Eh?"

"She quickly ran past me, and I saw her holding her shoulder."

* * *

_**~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~**_

* * *

Walking around the woods, Izanami listened to the winds flowing around her. Stopping in place, she put her hands together.

"What is it, Izacchi?"

"Shh-" Izanami kept her hands together with her guard up, "What is this uneasy feeling?" There was a rustling in the bushes, and Izanami turned, ready to pull out her blades.

"Oi! Izanami!" Rin popped out with his hands out, "It's me!"

"Okumura…"

"Finally found you!" he sighed, "What are you doing out here?" Izanami had a cold stare.

"None of your business-"

"Rin!" Hitsune yelled, "Good timing! We just got lost and were worried we weren't going to make it for dinner!"

"Eh- Hitsu-"

"And Izacchi just wouldn't listen and twisted her ankle!"

"What are you say- uwa!" Izanami shrieked as she was picked up bridal style, "What are you-!"

"Come on, we're going back for dinner. Go take a bath!" Rin started heading towards the dorm, ignoring Izanami's words.

When they got back, Rin pushed Izanami in to the bathroom.

"Everyone else took a bath already! Hurry up and take one." He closed the door and his footsteps were heard going down the hall.

Giving in, Izanami went in to the bath, soaking in the warmth. Sinking down to her shoulder, she hissed at the pain in her back. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her head under the water and bared the pain. After a good moment, she pulled her head out of the water and gasped. Water dripping down her chin, she pulled back her bangs.

"What were you thinking, Hitsune?" She looked up to the shikigami charm sitting at the edge of the bath across from her.

"We need to talk," Hitsune spoke with a serious tone. Izanami's eyes narrowed and she sat up, "The curse is growing," Hitsune stared at the black mark spreading to her shoulder, "You're rushing things, you'll digging your grave now faster at this rate."

"I know-"

"I'm saying this because you don't." Hitsune hissed, "I'm helping you here so you don't end up going back in a coffin! Hirota and Yukine needs you." Izanami looked down at the water, "if you're looking for that youkai and kyuubi, I highly doubt they're around here," Izanami let out a heavy sigh and got up, "Oi-!"

"Calm down, I'm just going to wash my hair,"

Hitsune watched the black and red gash on Izanami's back that spread from the lower left hip to her right shoulder. An deadly aura was given off by the colors.

* * *

_**~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~BLUE~EXORCIST~**_

* * *

"Oi~ Izanami!" Rin knocked on the door. "Oi~" There was no response from her. Getting frustrated, Rin began to mumble, "Geez, what's taking her so long…? Dinner's going to get cold." Rin knocked again, but after a few seconds he began pounding at the door. Finally, he shot open the door, "Oi! Dinner is going to get cold-" his eyes widened to see Izanami's back to him. The deep gash showing, his mouth dropped. Izanami looked back at him in shock.

"Oh~ a peeping tom?" Hitsune snickered.

Izanami looked away and took the roll of bandages and began wrapping it around her body to cover her back and shoulder. Pulling a shirt over her head, she turned to Rin.

"Suman, I'll head over right now." She tried to walk past him, but Rin grabbed her arm.

"What was that? You should have Yukio look-"

"It won't help."

"Why-"

"It's a curse. Curses can't be cured."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and headed down to the diner hall. But Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. He shut the door and turned to her.

"What is it now?"

"When did you get that? From this morning?"

"No," She put her hand on her shoulder.

Rin clench his teeth and shook his head in frustrated, "Then where did you get that?"

Izanami's eyes narrowed and she looked down to the ground, "The Red ash Massacre." She muttered.

"Eh?"

"Eight and a half years ago, am I correct?" Izanami's eyes widened and she turned the cloaked figure standing in the shadows. "Long time no see, Kaminaga Kotone."

She gasped, "Why do you know that name?"

The man smirked, "You don't remember me? Even though we decorated your home in your scarlet red color." Izanami glared and her eyes began glowing red.

"He's-!" Hitsune gasped.

"Who is he?"

"Minagoroshi Jizou…"

"Who?"

Izanami chanted her verses and pulled out Onikiri, kuragane and Kamikiri Yasutsuna from her palms. Her hair dyed in to the deep scarlet red color. Her eyes sharp as daggers.

"I'll kill you." Her voice dripped with venom.

Rin's eyes widened.

"Izanami?"

"To avenge my family, I'll kill you!"

Then, Izanami lunged towards the man.

"Wait- Izanami!"

The man stood with a smirk plastered on his face as he waited for the young slayer's attack.


	5. Chapter 4: Talk

**_Okay! Sorry for the wait! And here's the next chapter!_**

**_I do not own Ao No Exorcist or any of the character!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_CTS TT-TT_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Talk_**

Izanami swung Onikiri forward, but the blade was grasped by two slim fingers of the man in front of her.

"Weak," The man smirked. Izanami's glare sharpened and swung Kamikiri, to only be dodged by Minagoroshi Jizou. "The Kaminaga clan has quite degraded themselves in the last nine years."

"Shut up!" Izanami hissed. Her red eyes glowed viciously.

"Heh, you still easily can be provoked."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Izanami charged at him.

Rin watched Izanami in shock.

"What's going on…? Who is he-"

"Izzachi! Stop!" Hitsune yelled at Izanami, but she was ignored. "Izza-"

Hitsune stopped at the sound of metal clashing with each other and saw Rin stood in between the two, blacking Izanami's blade with his own sword. The blue flames of Satan light up.

"Stop! Izanami!" Rin yelled.

"Okumura, move." Her voice dripped with venom.

"Clear your head first!"

"Move-!" Izanami winced and got down on one knee. She broke out in to a fit of coughs and spat out the deep crimson liquid to the ground.

"Izanami!" "Izacchi!"

The red color dyed in to her original black color hair and eyes. As if life vanished from her, Izanami fell limp in to Rin's arms.

"Oi!" He looked up at the man smirking at them.

"Hm, weak."

And he vanished.

"Oi-"

The door opened and Yukio came out and his eyes widened at the scene.

"What's going on-"

"You're late, Yukio!"

"What's happening?" Rin immediately sheathed his sword and the flames vanished before everyone else came out.

"Kaminaga-san!?"

"What happened, Okumura?"

"Nee-san!" Suddenly, a boy with black hair and amber eyes ran stood beside Izanami. "Nee-san!"

"Hirota-kun," The boy looked at Rin and Yukio, "What are you-"

"We don't have time!" He yelled, "The bathroom, bring Nee-san there!"

"Ah- hai." Rin picked her up and ran to the bathroom with Hirota and Yukio following. Izanami was placed in a bathtub of cold water as Hirota pulled off the black and white bead bracelet from his wrist and he took a deep breath.

"Yukio-san, I'm going to try to calm the curse down. I need you two to leave."

"Got it." Yukio got up and pulled Rin out with him.

"O-oi! Yukio! What's going on-" Once the door was shut, Hirota took a deep breath and began chanting words.

* * *

~*~ Few Hours later

* * *

Izanami was set down in her room and left to rest with Shiemi watching over her. Yukio sighed and walked to the bathroom and saw Hirota leaning against the tile wall, taking deep breaths. Blood all over his white blazer shirt and face.

"You did well, Hiro."

Hirota glanced at the shikigami and threw his head back, sigh deeply with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay, Hirota-kun?" Yukio asked.

He weakly opened his eyes again, looking up at Yukio and nodded his head. Pulling himself up from the floor, Hirota sighed, "I'll head home now-" He staggered slightly, but managed to put one foot forward.

"Wait, you're in no condition to be walking. You need to rest-"

"I left Yukine alone. I need to-" Before Hirota could finish his sentence, he was hit hard on the back of the head and he hit the ground with a thud. Yukio looked at Rin in shock.

"Listen to Yukio and sleep!"

"Nii-san!" Rin picked up Hirota and sighed.

"You're as stubborn as your sister." He muttered before bringing him to a spare room. After he was set in the room, Rin walked to Yukio, slamming his hand down on his desk.

"Tell me now! What is Izanami?!" Rin yelled.

"She's human-"

"No!" Yukio sighed and looked up at his brother.

"You shouldn't get involved-"

"She was right in front of me when she started choking blood! I was there when we were attacked by something in the woods! Don't tell me I'm not involved, Yukio!"

Yukio deeply sighed.

"Allow me to explain, Okumura-sensei." The two turned to Mephisto, who sat at on a chair with a cup of tea, "Have you heard of The night of The Red Ash Massacre, Okumura-kun?"

"Hm? Izanami said the same thing before attacking some guy. What is that?"

Mephisto looked down at his cup of tea, "The night the Kaminaga clan was massacred." He explained.

"What?"

"People of the Kaminaga clan were neutral beings. Never separating people and demons, the people live in peace with youkai, but there were many who opposed to their lifestyle." He put down the cup.

"What happened?"

"When the clan was at the most vulnerable time, a Youkai took out the clan, killing most of the clan members and burning down the house."

"Minagoroshi Jizou." The three looked at Hitsune, "A Kyoto youkai and lived ruling looking down at the humans. Maa, he's just a sick coward." The shikigami sighed, "I think this is good for tonight, just rest and wait for Izanami to wake up."

* * *

Weakly opening her eyes, Izanami found herself staring at the white ceiling of her room. Slowly sitting up, she felt a great heaviness in her shoulders and the tiredness still linger on her.

"Finally awake?" Izanami turned to the door where Rin stood leaning against the frame.

"Okumura…?"

He got up, "Breakfast is ready, you should get your brother and come down." Rin told her, then walked away from the room. Izanami stared at the door before reacting.

"Eh? Hirota is here?"

Rin walked down and sighed.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kuro asked, rubbing his head against Rin's shin.

"No- just-" Rin was cut off by a swift wind cutting sound passing by his face. There was a small thud where a small knife landed in the wall. Rin turned to Hirota, who threw a deathly glare at the half-demon kid. "W-what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hmph." Hirota groaned, "Knock me out again, I'll kill you."

"Ha?! You-"

"Ikemasen!" A small voice squeaked. Hirota's eyes widened at the voice. The two boys turned to a little girl dressed in a light pink kimono. Her semi-long black hair that rested on her shoulder was partly to the side with a small sakura clip in her hair, "Hirota-nii-sama! You shouldn't say rude things to people!" The girl walked over to him.

"Yukine… what are you doing here?"

"Eh- A-ano- e-eehto!" The girl began to panic.

"Hirota? What's going on-" Izanami walked in the hall and her eyes widened at the little girl, "Yukine?!" The girl turned to her and smiled.

"Onee-sama!"

* * *

"I'm very sorry!" Yukine, Izanami's nine year old sister was on her knees in the dogeza position in front of Rin and Yukio, refusing to lift her head.

"Maa, maa, Yukine-chan, put your head up." Yukio said. Yukine shook her head and kept her head down still, "Yukine-chan, there's no need to apologize."

"Yeah, why are you apologizing?"

Yukine sat up, "Please forgive Onee-sama and Nii-sama's rudeness!" She said, "They're not bad people… they may cause trouble, they're very nice people-"

"Yukine." Izanami kneeled beside her, "It's fine."

"Onee-sama-" Izanami bowed in front of the two.

"Sumanakata, Yukio, Okumura." She said. Yukine and Yukio stared at Izanami in shock.

"Nee-san!"

"Izanami-san…"

"Ah! Geez, raise your head, Izanami." Izanami sat up and Rin lightly tapped her head with a chop, "Eat breakfast," He told her, "Then explain later."

* * *

Rin watched the three eat together at the table and saw Izanami was a completely different person. She would smile sweetly and laugh like any normal person would. In school, because of her ice cold barrier around her it was impossible of the students to come a foot close.

"Gochisou-sama deshita." Izanami got up and brought the food to the counter, "Thanks, Ukobach." Yukine followed after Izanami and looked up to the cooking demon. Ukobach looked down at her with curiosity. Yukine smiled sweetly at Ukobach.

"Thank you for the meal-desu, Ah!" Yukine reached in to her sleeve and put down a small box in front of Ukobach, "An offering desu!" Yukine watched with a smile as she watch Ukobach open the box, taking out a small apple cake. Ukobach looked up to Yukine with his head tilted, "It's an specialty from Aomori-desu! Please enjoy!"

Ukobach took a bite of the cake and his eyes went wide. A smile formed along with a blush.

Watching the two interact, Izanami had a soft smile on her lips. Sighing, she walked to the table and sat down next to Hirota.

"Now, where to start…" She glanced at Hitsune, "How much did you tell them?"

"What? That creepy headmaster spilled most of the beans." Izanami sighed.

"So I take it you know about the Red ash massacre and the man last night?"

Rin nodded.

"For the past nine years, I've been searching for that man after that night." She hand her hands together as she stared at the table, "The reason I came to True Cross Academy was to slay youkai that passed through Mephisto's barrier and put an barrier to secure the school form youkai. In return, Mephisto would help me find that man." Izanami let out a heavy sigh, "Maa, it was at first supposed to be an easy job, but there's been some interference in the past few weeks making the seals hard to stay…"

Izanami looked out the window sensing the presence standing outside.

"How do you know Mephisto? And Yukio?"

"Maa, after the Night of the Red Ash Massacre, Fujimoto Shirou-dono came to help me. He was a good friend of my father." I told him, "Then three years ago, my home was attacked by a demon and Fujimoto-dono brought along Yukio. Mephisto is just a bug who bothers me." She explained.

Rin looked down at the two.

"One last question, that injury you have, did you get it on that night?"

Izanami nodded, She told them.

Rin's eyes widened.

"What?"

* * *

The whole class worked on a small assignment, but Rin paid no attention to it what so ever. His pencil tapping on the table, he took a short glance towards Izanami.

_"Aa, it was when my mother attacked me."_

Rin remembered Izanami's expression when she said those words. She was in pain and full of sadness. It was the first time he saw her like that. It was surprising.

Rin was knocked out of his trance by a small knock on the door.

The door opened with Yukine.

"A-ano… lunch is ready," She told everyone.

"Ah! Finally!"

"I'm hungry!"

Everyone turned in their assignments and headed towards the diner. Izanami was last to leave.

"Onee-sama!" Yukine took her hand and smiled. Izanami smiled back softly and the two walked down the hall. Rin watched the Izanami with one more question.

Rin made a bold move and approached Hirota. "Yo, Hiro!"

"What?" Hirota asked irritated.

"Who's Kotone?" He asked him. Hirota's eyes widened, but narrowed as he turned to Rin.

"Why do you know that name?" Hirota hissed.

"That man from last night used that name- he called Izanami that."

Hirota turned and walked away from Rin.

"Oi-"

"Don't follow me."

"You haven't answered my question!" Rin raised his voice.

"It has nothing to do with you!" Hirota yelled back. Then marched off passing by Yukine as he stormed off. Yukine watched her brother with a confused looked, then turned to Rin with a soft smile.

* * *

"I'm very sorry for my brother's rudeness." Yukine was again on her knees apologizing.

"Stop that, you don't need to apologize." Rin told her. Yukine stood up straight and took a seat on the bench. She looked down at the floor with sadness. Rin awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Kotone is Onee-sama's name." Yukine spoke softly.

"Eh? Izanami's?"

Yukine nodded her head, "Onee-sama took then name Izanami when she took her duty as the head of the Kaminaga clan." Yukine explained, "After then night of our family massacre, Onee-sama swore to take full responsibility to build back our clan to what it used to be. Hirota-nii-sama has been a bit distant as well." Yukine looked up, "I was very little when it happened, but I could feel the pain of those who passed away." In her eyes, she saw small blue flames surrounding her, "Even if the two won't tell me, those who stayed behind told me what happened on that night." Rin looked at her and patted her head.

"Sorry, but what happened exactly on that day?"

Yukine looked up and put her hand out.

"I can show you." She told him.

Rin took her hand and suddenly, a flood of images of the past ran through his mind. An event that happened in hours, was showed to him in seconds. Rin's hand dropped to his side. His head down, he couldn't find what to say. Yukine stared at Rin, regretting her choice to reveal the past.

"Yukine? Where are you?"

"Ah- I'll be there right away!"

Yukine got out of her seat and bowed to Rin before leaving him alone.

Rin sat there in silence, he felt tears drop.


End file.
